


Sleep In a Little More

by MajestyTime



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Post-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Simon and Baz cuddle in bed.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Sleep In a Little More

Morning light slides in through the window, sunlight golden and painting the room with vivid colors. Baz grunts softly as he rubs his eye and yawns. His silky black hair was fanned out on the pillow, a white blanket enveloping both him and Simon, who had his eyes closed.

A small smile makes its way onto Baz's lips. He slides fingers through Simon's soft, golden-brown curls. Simon's lips curve upwards as he snuggles closer to Baz, his cheek pressed against Baz's bare chest. Their arms were wrapped around each other.

Baz continues to run his fingers through Simon's hair, gently massaging his scalp. Baz sweeps Simon's hair to the side and presses his lips against Simon's forehead.

"Shouldn't we get up?" Baz murmurs softly, dragging his fingertips up and down the skin between Simon's shoulder blades. Baz can feel Simon's cheek move against his skin as Simon shakes his head from side to side.

"No," Simon mumbles, wrapping his leg around Baz's leg under the blanket.

Baz's hand stops moving, hovering over the smooth expanse of Simons' beautiful freckled skin before his free hand reaches up to pinch Simon's cheek.

"Come on, Simon," Baz says, his soft smile morphing into a smirk. Simon groans as his eyebrows scrunch up. Simon lazily swats at Baz's hand, pouting as his eyes open. His eyes were a deep blue, bright like the sky and vast like the ocean. Freckles dotted Simon's face like constellations and galaxies. The blue eyes and freckles combined with Simon's messy bedhead of curls made Baz's heart sing, and if they weren't already married, Baz would propose to Simon right here, right now.

"It's too early," Simon grumbles, his heart doing a backflip inside his chest as he looks at Baz. How did Baz manage to look so good even when he literally just woke up? Baz managed to look like a model straight out of a men's magazine all the fucking time and it just was not fair!

Simon scoots up and catches Baz's lips with his own, kissing him fiercely. Simon's hand holds Baz's cheek as Baz grips Simon's curls tightly. Kissing Baz is like drinking fine wine and Simon was completely addicted to the taste of his lips. Kissing Simon was like kissing a fiery supernova, and when they finally parted, Baz swore he could see stardust dotting his vision.

"Simon," Baz breathes, and when Simon leans forward again for another kiss, Baz knew he was completely and utterly enamored with Simon Snow, and there was no way Baz could refuse Simon's request when he drops back down to Baz's chest and whispers softly into his skin.

"Let's sleep in a little more."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
